


Respite

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gregg is a great friend, M/M, Mute!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett keeps sighing before class. Gregg makes him spill the beans.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 17 Prompt: “There is just something about them/her/him.”

A soft sigh escaped his lips, mouth twitching up into a smile immediately after.  
  
"You okay dude?" Gregg who was sitting beside him shot him a concerned look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. Why?" Rhett shifted his textbook and laptop so he could see both better.  
  
"You keep  _ sighing _ . It's getting kinda, annoying? Tedious? Bothersome? A pain in my ass?" his friend leveled him with an unimpressed gaze.  
  
"Just been thinking, sorry. Don't mean to do this to you."  
  
"It's cool fam, but like. Do you wanna talk about them? Either you're in love or stressed. And I haven't seen you or Link in a while," Gregg turned his body towards the bond.  
  
Rhett chewed on his bottom lip slightly, did he want to tell Gregg about him and Link? "Well I'm seeing someone," he figured that would be a good place to start.  
  
"Yeah. Gathered as much," a chuckle escaped his friend's lips.  
  
"I don't know where to start," Rhett glanced at the clock on the wall, they had a bit to talk still. "There is just something about them."  
  
"Like? What is he like?"  
  
Rhett paused, "How?"  
  
"Please. You responded with them, not he or she, and I feel like if  _ I _ don't know any enbies, you don't either."  
  
Rhett frowned, "Enbies?"  
  
"Christ Rhett. Just google it on your phone man. Now tell me about him."  
  
Rhett shook his head and wrote the word in the corner of his notes with a circle and question mark. "Right, anyways," he cleared his throat and threw his pen on the shared desk. "He just makes me smile. He's really funny, always makes me laugh. Pushes me to be the best me I can be. Sometimes when we're together it's like we're in our own world."  
  
"So you and Link, huh?"  
  
Rhett nearly choked on his tongue, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I've seen you two signing to each other across the room. You two are inseparable. I thought it'd be weird if you just went off and snagged another man," he shrugged.  
  
The blond's jaw dropped, "You knew?"  
  
"Dude, if you had eyes on the back of your head you would have seen your man making goo-goo eyes at you all the time. Nauseating if you ask me. Happy for you two though." Gregg kicked back in his chair shifting his own notebook and pencil case.  
  
"Really?" Rhett's voice was soft, escaping in a rush.  
  
Gregg just gave him a lopsided smile, "You two are helpless."  
  
As if on cue, Link came skidding into the class. Dark hair wild, blue eyes scanning the desks before landing on Rhett and Gregg. His face lit up like the sun and he waved, the smile warming him through.  
  
"Glad you two worked out whatever was eating you the last couple weeks though. Seeing you two smile is a relief."  
  
Rhett smiled, it had been pretty rough at home the last little while, but for whatever reason Link seemed to be in a better mood and Rhett wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
As the brunet approached the table Gregg's hands moved in choppy aborted motions. ' _ How you? _ '  
  
The way Link's smile seemed to amp up made Rhett's chest ache in a sweet way. Gregg was a great friend, and he was glad he had stuck with the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give you guys some fluff. I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you and them.
> 
> But we're no where close to the end of this nightmare.
> 
> Share the love in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
